villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is the true main antagonist of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is the tyrannical and oppressive ruler of Floralia. History Queen Sectonia was once a just and kind ruler of Floralia and a close friend of her right-hand man Taranza, who eventually came across the Dimensional Mirror, which he then presented to her. Due to excessive gazing into the Dimensional Mirror, she slowly became corrupted by its influence, developing obsessions with beauty and power. She eventually used her newfound dark magic (presumably obtained through the Dimensional Mirror) to transform herself into a giant bee, seeing her new form as true beauty. The more evil she became with the mirror, the worse she became towards Taranza and her citizens. She eventually tried to rule over Floralia's inhabitants as their goddess and began imprisoning them to serve her. As a last resort to save their world, the People of the Sky sent the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hopes that it would reach its hero to rescue them. Sectonia became aware of this plan and sent Taranza to intervene but he captured Dreamland's self-proclaimed king, Dedede, on accident, with Kirby persuing the two throughout Floralia. Sectonia is not present for most of the story, and is shown in the end of the game, though her prevalence is evident by various tapestries and statues in her image found throughout the Royal Road levels. Kirby finally catches up to Taranza, and finally confronts him only for the mage to sic a mind-controlled Dedede on him. After Kirby defeats him, Taranza comes to the shocking conclusion that the hero of Dreamland is actually Kirby. Out of fear, he beckons for Sectonia to come and save him. The moment she appears, Sectonia blasts Taranza with one of her scepters, which sends him across the horizon. She then confronts Kirby until he soundly defeats her and rescues Dedede. Not finished with the hero, she summons her last bit of strength, merges her body with the Dreamstalk and declares herself the ruler of all Popstar to both Kirby and Dedede. She then summons a wall of vines to prevent the two from approaching her. Fortunately, six People of the Sky come to the rescue with a cannon, which Dedede mans and fires Kirby towards the direction of Sectonia. Kirby lands on a group of platforms, prepares to battle Sectonia in her new and defeats her for a second time. He celebrates all but prematurely as Sectonia constricts him with her vine. At that moment, Taranza flies in with Dedede, who rescues Kirby by smashing Sectonia's vine with his hammer, releasing him from her grasp (while also knocking Kirby unconscious in the process). Taranza approaches with a Miracle Fruit while Dedede tosses an unconscious Kirby towards him, causing him to transform into his Hypernova state. Kirby fights Sectonia for a third time, and she utilizes several attacks including a barrage of small and large seed missiles. When none of these attacks manage to faze Kirby, Sectonia absorbs some energy, and fires a large energy beam at Kirby. He retaliates by sucking up the energy beam, the platforms in front of him, several of Sectonia's petals and (breaking the fourth wall) her energy bar. When their eyes become deadlocked, Kirby fires the energy beam back at Sectonia, destroying her and and freeing the People of the Sky from her reign of tyranny. True Arena Queen Sectonia appears in the form "Soul of Sectonia" as the final boss of the True Arena. Four Miracle Fruits floating in the air were quickly eaten by Sectonia's flower pods, resurrecting her. Newly-revived, she attacks Kirby with some new and improved attacks. Though she put up a formidable fight, Kirby still wound soundly defeating her. This last defeat had pushed Sectonia over the edge, and she ripped herself from the rest of her flower body and proceeded to engage the pink fluff in yet another final battle. She gained some new attacks including thorn vines which lock onto Kirby to strike his position, along with some borrowed abilities, such as Drawcia's paint rain attack and Marx's cutter attack. Kirby finally puts an end to the tyrannical queen in a brilliant explosion of indigo petals. These events may be non-canon to the main story; some believe they are canon and that Sectonia had barely clung to life after her fight in the game, and thus, her true death is in the True Arena. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' A clone of Sectonia was created during the events of "Meta Knightmare Returns". This enemy served as the second-to-final boss in the sub-game, as well as returning in "The True Arena". Trivia *While there is no mention of what her species is, Sectonia seems to be based on bees and wasps. **After her clone's defeat in Planet Robobot, she is revealed to have originally been the same species as Taranza. *There have been several mentions of Taranza being friends with Sectonia before she began her thirst for power but seems to be a nothing more of a servant to her. It's interesting to note that Taranza is based on a spider. In real-life, certain species of wasps have been known to prey on spiders. *Sectonia is the third female final boss after Grill and Drawcia respectively. She is also the only female villain in the series to not be based on a witch or sorceress. However, she does seemingly have some form of magic attacks. *Her Soul of Sectonia form borrows several attacks from past Soul bosses including Marx's cutter attack and several of Drawicia's including bouncing around the screen as a giant ball and hurtling towards Kirby as a flaming orb. **This form is also to date the only Soul boss to use the word "soul" in front of the boss's name as opposed to following it. *Sectonia has four musical themes, the second-most of any Kirby boss to date, with Star Dream having five. *While most Kirby boss's themes were represented by symbols of death and destruction, Sectonia's were birth and rejuvenation and were more elegant and vivid. *She along with Drawcia, Marx, Marx Soul and Necrodeus are the the only final bosses that laugh during battle. *Sectonia's voice actor is Makiko Omoto, who, strangely enough, also voices Kirby. *Sectonia is one of the most evil villains of the series, although it is worth noting that very few Kirby villains have any characterization. *Despite being very evil and the true main antagonist of the game, she is still one of the most tragic villains, and, by extension, characters. *It is unclear whether the Soul of Sectonia fight is canon, given that it's part of a sub game involving upgraded versions of the bosses that does not seem to be set in the game's story. It could be that it was a "what-if" scenario for if she suddenly returned after the final battle (in a style that other final bosses have), and that she was destroyed when Kirby shot her beam back at her. Category:Villainesses Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Undead Category:Slaver Category:Supernatural Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Supremacists